Camino a la Libertad
by Naite
Summary: "¡No me iré de esta vida sin liberar al menos un elfo!". Un camino que recorre la liberación de los elfos, intercalando datos históricos y anécdotas de trastienda. Oneshot Multipersonaje


_Gracias a mi Beta Reader,_ _Catalina rhr, por todos los consejos!_

_**Camino a la Libertad**_

**_by Naite._**

_17__50_

_Los elfos son declarados criaturas de servidumbre, mediante el decreto de "Domesticación de criaturas mágicas en la comunidad de magos y brujas", sancionado el 27 de marzo de dicho año. Este decreto fue redactado por hechiceros célebres de la época: los funcionarios de__l gobierno británico, Benjamín Watson y Rebecca Crouch, y el ministro de la magia por aquel entonces, Isidorus Black. La consecuencia directa del decreto consistió en que los elfos oficialmente se convirtieran en esclavos de toda familia de magos que así lo dispusiera, dependiendo su libertad de sus amos._

_De naturaleza sumisa, los elfos sirvieron a los magos antes de la sanción de la ley, pero su labor se asemejaba a simples tareas domésticas en lugar de a la esclavitud; de hecho, los elfos tenían sus propios emprendimientos y formaban parte de la sociedad comercial junto a las demás personas. Con el decreto, las libertades de los elfos se vieron perjudicadas, quedando estos seres mágicos relegados a un lugar de completa y absoluta obediencia a todo humano, al punto de no poder ser dueños de su propia vida._

_Black afirmaba con vehemencia que "los elfos poseen poderes que están por encima de la capacidad de los magos. Sin la domesticación de estas criaturas, el orden de la comunidad mágica puede verse a__lterado por probables y futuros movimientos revolucionarios, por lo que la concientización de que los elfos deben servir a los magos como único propósito en sus vidas es fundamental y necesaria para el bienestar de los hombres". De esta manera, los elfos no sólo se convertirían en esclavos, sino que hasta cambiaría su propia denominación: ya no serían elfos a secas, sino elfos domésticos._

_Durante el régimen de Black se implementaron enérgicas medidas con el objeto de poner en práctica el decreto: todo elfo menor de diez años debía asistir obligatoriamente a una escuela especial en la que se les informaba de la honradez que significaba servir a los magos y donde tenían cátedras extensivas como "Buen comportamiento de un elfo", "Tareas del hogar y cómo realizarlas correctamente" y "Moralidad y respeto hacia los superiores". Los elfos mayores que se revelaron al gobierno fueron decapitados._

_1890_

_La brutalidad de los castigos que se les propinaba a los elfos a causa de sus desobediencias __tuvo que ser reducida a penitencias más "leves y moderadas" para detener la elevada tasa de mortalidad de elfos domésticos. A los magos les preocupaba quedarse sin elfos por la cantidad de tareas que hacían éstos._

Isabella Nigellus, antepasado lejano de Sirius Black, tuvo un ataque de nervios al enterarse de que no podría cortar las cabezas de los elfos antes de su muerte natural. Rebanarle los sesos al elfo de turno cuando se demoraba diez minutos en traerle su desayuno era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Isabella.

_1972_

_Bathilda Bagshot fue la primer persona en publicar en un libro las matanzas a los elfos en los años anteriores, sin retoques que dejaran en una posición ventajosa a los magos pero, al mismo tiempo, sin opiniones que manifestaran su descontento frente a los sucesos sanguinarios. El libro en cuestión se llamó "Historia de la magia" y sólo contenía datos objetivos, dejando a fuera todo juicio de valor. _

Lily Evans, miembro de Gryffindor del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, fue la primera alumna que levantó la mano en una clase de Historia de la Magia, a cargo del profesor Binns. Cuestionó con vehemencia el hecho de que no existiera ningún texto histórico que despotricara contra la explotación de los elfos domésticos y los ataques que sufrieran en siglos anteriores. A Binns no le gustó que interrumpieran su monólogo habitual, de modo que se vengó adelantando los exámenes para la próxima clase. La pobre de Lily tuvo que dejar de hablar sobre los elfos, frente a los reproches agitados de sus compañeros de curso.

_1984_

_El reconocido mago Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dictaminó que la población élfica que trabajara en Hogwarts sólo tendría como obligación ocuparse de la elaboración de las comidas y limpieza del castillo; en los demás aspectos de su vida tendrían la libertad para hacer lo que quisieran. Les permitió, además, no trabajar cuando estuvieran enfermos. Sin embargo, los elfos tenían muy arraigado el hábito de realizar su labor día y noche, sin ningún tipo de descanso, de modo que los más ancianos murieron del agotamiento ante enfermedades que no indicaban peligro de muerte si se tenían los debidos cuidados._

Se rumoreaba que el profesor Dumbledore había permitido a sus elfos domésticos hablar libremente de él, sin temor a faltarle el respeto.

La elfina Wendy fue la primera y única que se animó a llamar _viejo chiflado_ a Dumbledore, mientras limpiaba los hornos de la cocina de Hogwarts. Inmediatamente, su instinto la obligó a tirarse de cabeza al horno y encenderlo, con lo que estuvo a punto de morir carbonizada. Nadie más se atrevió a llamar así a su amo, porque sabían que correrían la misma suerte que la buena de Wendy.

_1992_

_D__obby, elfo doméstico que servía a la legendaria familia Malfoy, fue liberado por su amo, convirtiéndose así en el primer elfo libre en toda Escocia. La liberación de Dobby se dio de manera accidental, gracias a Harry Potter ("El Niño Que Vivió"), quién colocó un calcetín en un libro de Lucius Malfoy que éste le entregó a su elfo. Dobby falleció en el año 1997 a causa de una daga lanzada a su pecho por la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange, luego de salvarles la vida a Harry Potter y los demás prisioneros atrapados en la Mansión Malfoy, durante el segundo régimen de El Señor de las Tinieblas._

El cuerpo de Dobby reposa en el jardín de los magos Bill y Fleur Weasley. Su tumba fue realizada al modo _muggle_, sin magia de por medio. Estuvieron presentes durante el entierro sólo siete personas, entre las que se encontraba Harry Potter. Centenares de elfos domésticos suelen acudir en masa allí, en la fecha de aniversario de muerte de Dobby, plantando cada uno una semilla diferente. El jardín de Bill y Fleur es un espectáculo de colores en el que las hojas de pino, símbolos de la libertad, sobresalen entre las rosas y las margaritas que rodean la lápida del elfo: una piedra que reza _"Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre"_ y sobre la que se proyectan con intensidad los rayos del sol.

_1994_

_Hermione Granger, quién fue__ alumna de la casa Gryffindor del colegio Hogwarts, fundó la primera organización de defensa de los elfos domésticos en toda la historia de los magos. La llamó PEDDO- "Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros"- y sus principales objetivos eran lograr para los elfos un salario digno y condiciones laborales justas. También tenía pretensiones políticas como permitir el uso de varita a los elfos y conseguir que éstos tuvieran un representante en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Los únicos miembros del movimiento fueron Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, designados por la fundadora como tesorero y secretario respectivamente. También figura en el acta original de la organización Neville Longbottom, pero se sospecha que éste se afilió al movimiento temeroso de la actitud eufórica de Granger y no por voluntad propia. La PEDDO no tuvo éxito, no cosechó adeptos, la cabeza de la organización era la única realmente comprometida con la causa y cuando fue a las cocinas a exponerles sus propósitos a los elfos éstos no se interesaron por los beneficios que les daría la PEDDO y la sacaron a rastras de allí._

George Weasley jura que tuvo miedo cuando Hermione se paró encima de una mesa y proclamó a viva voz, en medio de una Sala Común llena de gente, que el silencio y la indiferencia eran la peor de las atrocidades y afirmó en un arrebato de euforia que _¡No me iré de esta vida sin liberar al menos un elfo!_

Todos se le quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos mientras bajaba de la mesa, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillándoles de manera especial.

-Cuando entiendan las consecuencias de ser cómplices de este sistema podrido e injusto me darán la razón- dijo tranquilamente la chica, alisándose la falda y yendo hacia su dormitorio con la cabeza en alto y la caja de insignias de la PEDDO bajo el brazo.

_1997_

_Los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts participaron en la Batalla que culminó con la caída definitiva de Lord Voldemort. La lucha, que se dio en el castillo y los alrededores del colegio, fue encabezada por el elfo Kreacher, el cual promovió la idea de que la cocina de Hogwarts estuviera decorada con los retratos de cada elfo que perdió la vida en pos de la lucha por el bien. El relicario de su antiguo amo, Regulus Black, reposa en una urna de cristal situada en un rincón privilegiado de las cocinas. Testigos oculares afirman que antes de que los elfos marcharan en procesión hacia el campo de batalla, armados con cuchillos y puñales, Kreacher realizó un pequeño discurso, encaramado en una mesa, blandiendo el relicario e incitándoles a ser partícipes del combate para que la muerte de su amo Regulus y de tantos otros magos dedicados a combatir las fuerzas oscuras no fuera en vano. A Kreacher le resbalaron las lágrimas de la emoción pero también –como reconocería más adelante- por comprender que la familia Black, a la que había servido por años, vitoreó el genocidio deliberado y el terrorismo propulsado por El Señor de las Tinieblas._

Hermione Granger cargaba con media docena de colmillos de basilisco minutos antes de que se desatara la Batalla Final, pero lo que más le pesaba, más que esos colmillos ensangrentados, eran el temor y la desesperación de perder a la gente que quería en el combate. Miró a sus amigos como si fuera la última vez y cuando Ron dijo algo sobre los elfos sintió que ya no podía más, que las mil y una razones para querer a ese pelirrojo le explotaban en su interior como una lluvia de bengalas y que ya era suficiente de esperar. Arrojó los colmillos al suelo, corrió los pasos más felices de su vida hacia Ron y lo besó en los labios. Los latidos desbocados de su corazón le rebotaban en el pecho y, cuando el menor de los varones Weasley la levantó del suelo, se sintió en la gloria.

_1999_

_Después de dos años, el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería retomó su normal funcionamiento. Las víctimas, los heridos y las vidas destrozadas no se podían curar de un día para otro. Tampoco aquel castillo milenario, escenario de luchas y resistencias que determinarían el curso de la historia. Aquel año, Hermione Granger le expuso una propuesta a la directora del colegio, Minerva McGonagall. Luego de una hora de reunión, McGonagall anunció que los elfos domésticos que trabajaran en Hogwarts recibirían un sueldo mensual y un franco semanal. A los elfos estas medidas los dejaron aturdidos, pero no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlas, pues eran órdenes de su amo y, por lo tanto, debían cumplirlas._

Fueron cuarenta minutos durante los cuales Hermione Granger estuvo pensando, sentada en los jardines del colegio, su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un roble y la vista fija en el remodelado castillo, antes de dirigirse con paso firme al despacho de McGonagall y plantearle la última de sus estrategias para la liberación de los elfos domésticos. Dos años intentando hacerle entender a los elfos de que eran esclavos. Dos años de lucha tenaz y cinco desde que fundara la PEDDO y dejara correr la voz de que ya era hora de dejar de hacer oídos sordos a la esclavitud en pleno siglo XX, casi XXI. Su último recurso, el as de la manga: abolir la explotación del mismo modo que se impuso.

Cuando caminó los últimos metros hasta la gárgola de piedra rezó para que los elfos, al verse obligados a trabajar en condiciones justas y ser respetados, se acostumbraran a una vida sin ataduras ni maltratos sin sentirse culpables por ello.

_2004_

_Hermione Granger es designada Jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. En el año de su __asunción legalizó medidas que conmocionaron la estructura tradicional del Departamento. Proclamó, en un suceso histórico, que todo mago o bruja que quisiera disponer de un elfo debería pagarle un salario, reconocerle vacaciones y licencia por enfermedad, además de feriado dominical, fechas patrias, Año Nuevo y Navidad. También todo maltrato, castigo físico y explotación sería sancionado con condena en Azkaban._

_La__ subjefe del Departamento, Luna Lovegood, se encargó de la difusión de las nuevas normas a través de los ejemplares de "El Quisquilloso" e incluso dedicó una columna exclusiva para los elfos en cada número de la revista, con el propósito de hacerlos concientes de lo importante que era que ellos mismos buscaran la libertad. _

La noche que precedió al anuncio de la nueva política con respecto a los elfos, Hermione y Luna, reunidas en torno a una mesa cubierta de papeles y con sendas tazas de café en mano, se dedicaron a ultimar los detalles para llevar a cabo el proyecto cuya semilla germinal había sido plantada una década atrás.

- La gente va a pensar que estoy loca- dijo con total sinceridad Hermione.

-Lo pensarán en un principio, pero cuando pasen los años se preguntarán por qué cuernos tardaron tanto en cambiar este sistema- sentenció Luna- No te preocupes Hermione, no vas a estar sola, vamos a lograr que todos reflexionen.

La castaña sonrió y le contestó, sin un gramo de ironía y con toda la franqueza del mundo:

-Y yo juro que si lo logramos no descansaré hasta encontrar snorkacks de cuernos arrugados.

Ambas se estrecharon la mano.

_2007_

_Por primera vez en la historia, un elfo doméstico forma parte del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, en calidad de representante de toda la comunidad élfica. Cherry fue el primero que se animó a ocupar el puesto y el elegido por todo el Departamento. El día de su nombramiento lucía una corbata azul, toga color mostaza y medias rojas, pero lo más llamativo fue su enorme y nerviosa sonrisa._

_En la actualidad, los elfos trabajan en condiciones laborales justas y cuando alguien vuelve a proponer el retorno de la esclavitud, la mayoría de los magos le mira frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación. Hablar de explotación es tan inconcebible como la expresión "Sangre Sucia", que se perdió en el tiempo._

_Y, lo más importante, los elfos domésticos se muestran orgullosos de su libertad sin sentir ni una pizca de miedo o culpabilidad, como si el eterno eco de la vocecita de Dobby exclamando ¡Soy libre! haya llegado por fin al corazón de los elfos._

El atardecer de aquel 21 de julio del 2007 quedará por siempre grabado en la memoria de quien fuera antaño una muchachita de pelo indomable y con ansias de justicia y, ahora, una mujer con confianza serena y más seguridad encima. Los comentarios escépticos, las burlas machistas, el conservadurismo arraigado en la población mágica y las gotas de sudor derramadas para liberar a los elfos llegarían a su fin aquel día, cuando por primera vez en la historia una criatura mágica trabajara codo a codo con magos y brujas, ni un escalón por encima, ni un escalón por detrás.

-Lo hiciste. Estoy orgulloso de vos- le susurró Ronald Weasley a Hermione Granger, acostados entre las sábanas y con las piernas enredadas.

A Hermione le brillaron sus pupilas castañas y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Ron. Lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos y se perdieron en el vello del pelirrojo, quien le tomó la cara entre las manos y besó su boca como cuando lo había hecho por primera vez. Para Hermione, sin dudas, ese fue el mejor premio.


End file.
